Nothing More Than Prefects
by Delphina Evans
Summary: A missing moment from HBP. What exactly happened during the prefect meetings while Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other? [COMPLETE]


**Nothing More Than Prefects**

By Roxy Black 

**Summary: **A missing moment from Half-Blood Prince: What exactly did Ron and Hermione do during prefect meetings while they weren't speaking to each other? Here's your answer, a la Roxy Black.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, God, do I really have to go through this again? Repeat after me, class: Roxy. Black. Does. Not. Own. Harry. Potter. Good! One more time…

…**Begin…**

"Now, students, we've come here to discuss the recent changes to the security system here at Hogwarts…"

It wasn't normal for Hermione to let her thoughts drift away while a teacher was speaking, but she just couldn't help it this time. Her eyes kept glancing over at the red-haired boy sitting beside her on the bench, no matter how many times her brain screamed at her eyes to just stay still and focus on Professor McGonagall.

Actually, Hermione and Ron weren't really beside each other. They were as far away from each other as possible. Hermione was perched on one side of the bench, and Ron was sitting on the other. There was a huge gap between the two of them, and Hermione wished with all of her might that the gap would just magically fill itself.

Hermione sighed and focused her attention once more upon Professor McGonagall's voice. It was the first prefect meeting since she and Ron had stopped talking to each other, and things were _not_ going smoothly. Hermione had been dreading the meeting all week long, which was rather unusual, since the clever witch usually looked forward to prefect meetings. But this time was different. _This_ time, she and Ron were no longer considered friends.

"…the Aurors are doing a fine job, but we are here to…"

Once again, Hermione found herself tuning out to the voice of the elder professor. She didn't quite like the feeling of not paying attention while a teacher was speaking. It felt strange and disobedient, and she couldn't help but worry that she was missing something important. Hermione continued to stare down at her hands, which was about the only thing she could do to keep herself conscious.

Hermione's eyes wandered over to Ron's freckled hand, which was gripping the edge of the bench so tightly that his fingernails were slowly starting to turn white. _So Ron must be bored, too_, Hermione thought, happy that she had found something she and Ron had in common. But that thought was quickly wiped away as a newer, more terrible one replaced it.

_No, he isn't bored,_ Hermione thought. She was on the verge of a panic attack. _He just can't stand to be sitting on the same bench as me!_

Hermione's heart began to pound as she tried to focus herself back on the steady voice of Professor McGonagall, but nothing seemed to be working. Everything was just a blur around her, and the only thing that seemed clear was Ron's hand. She fought the urge to glance up at his face, and she almost let her eyes wander…

_Almost._

"…which brings us to the main reason for this meeting."

Hermione snapped to full attention and stared straight ahead at Professor McGonagall. She was sitting behind her desk, her hands folded across the wood and her spectacles perched on the edge of her nose. Hermione felt an upsurge of respect for her Head of House and waited patiently for her teacher to finish her speech.

"With your partner, please discuss tactics and ideas that can further aid the security measures taken upon the castle. You have fifteen minutes. Begin."

Hermione's pulse began to race, and it seemed as though she could feel every last ounce of blood pounding violently through her veins. She watched as Ron stiffened on the bench beside her. Murmurs of the other students reached her ears, and she felt Professor McGonagall's eyes on the both of them. Hermione straightened up, turned crisply to Ron, swallowed all of her fear, and opened her mouth to speak.

"Listen, let's just get this over with soon, all right?" Ron snapped before Hermione could even make a noise. She closed her mouth and nodded wordlessly, glaring at Ron. _Did he have to be so rude about it,_ Hermione thought angrily. _This is the school's protection we're talking about!_

"Any ideas?" Hermione seethed, letting her frustration show in her voice. She saw surprise creep slowly onto Ron's face, but it disappeared quickly and was replaced with a scowl.

"No." Replied Ron in the same tone as before. "You're supposed to be the smart one."

Hermione didn't know whether to thank Ron or to ignore his comment in angry silence. He was being sarcastic, and _she_ was just trying to speak to him about the welfare of the school. An awkward silence fell between them as Hermione thought long and hard.

"Well," Hermione began, looking anywhere but at Ron's face. "We _could _screen the students before and after a Hogsmeade visit, to make sure that there aren't any illegal devices being smuggled in or out."

Ron huffed and Hermione glared at him. At least _she_ had spoken up and voiced an idea, while _he_ chose to insult her solutions.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Ron asked, eyeing her up. Hermione's insides squirmed underneath his steady gaze.

"There are devices." Hermione whispered. A faint blush crept onto Ron's cheeks and he turned away, staring down at the bench.

"Good idea." Ron replied stiffly. Hermione stared down at her palms as she listened to the other students chatting around her. Why did this have to be so frustrating! It was _just_ a prefect meeting, for Merlin's sake, and she couldn't even put her grudge past her for the sake of the school's defense.

_Pathetic._ Hermione thought. _I'm pathetic!_

"We could screen the mail, too." Ron spoke up from his end of the bench. Hermione nodded, not caring if he saw her or not. She wanted so badly just to break down, cry, and apologize to Ron, just so that things weren't so uncomfortable between them. Merlin, they couldn't even get through a prefect meeting! Hermione wondered how long fifteen minutes could possibly last.

"Good idea." Hermione repeated, taking a second to glance up at Ron. Their eyes met and both of them quickly turned away. Hermione felt her face and neck grow hot.

The minutes passed by slowly, and Hermione and Ron were silent for the rest of the time limit. They had said their share of words, they had expressed their ideas to each other. Mission accomplished.

"Time's up." Professor McGonagall announced. The talking in the room ceased and all attention was focused on the deputy headmistress. "Mr. Macmillan, Ms. Abbott, your ideas?"

Ernie and Hannah took five minutes to explain a complex system of trained Hit Wizards that would guard the corridors day and night. Professor McGonagall dismissed their idea as too costly for the castle.

Next, Anthony and Padma launched into an explanation of an arrangement in which the castle's portraits would guard the corridors day and night. Professor McGonagall considered theirs carefully.

Hermione began to feel very inadequate as the Slytherins went into detail about their own plan. If only she and Ron were still friends, then maybe they, too, could have thought up an elaborate security plan, instead of the mediocre ideas that they came up with. And it was all because they couldn't carry on a normal conversation without blaming each other for past differences. Hermione sighed heavily and stared at her fingernails.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, your ideas?"

Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to begin explaining, but Ron interrupted her, _again_, and told Professor McGonagall about the screening process. He ended the speech with a simple, "Items can be dangerous as well, and screening can help prevent them from entering the castle."

Hermione couldn't help but feel proud of Ron for a few moments. He had thought of that speech in a matter of minutes, and without the help of anyone. Pride swelled in her chest, but it was quickly diminished as she heard a gale of giggles from behind the office door. Ron perked up and glanced behind him, and Hermione got the picture. He just wanted to get out of the meeting so he could go visit "Lav-Lav". Hermione barely suppressed in a loud and haughty huff. Selfish prat, she thought angrily.

"Well, that will do. I will see you next week." Professor McGonagall announced. The sounds of benches scraping against stone echoed through the office as the prefects filed out of the classroom. As Hermione stepped out into the hallway, a daring thought occurred to her.

She was going to congratulate Ron on his little speech.

Hermione's heard began to pound a little faster as she ran through the plan quickly in her head. It would surely break the ice, and then maybe…just maybe…they could talk things out. It was a wild plan, but…

"Ron, I…" Hermione began, turning around. She expected Ron to be standing behind her, but he wasn't there. She looked around the corridor and quickly spotted Ron leaning against the wall, locked in a kiss with Lavender. His arms were wrapped tightly around her slim waist and his face was flushed with what looked like excitement.

Hermione's spirit sank as she walked along the hall seconds later. Her current relationship status with Ron weighed heavily on her mind as she turned the corner and left the happy voices of the other students behind her.

She and Ron weren't friends, that was for sure. At least, not anymore. They had been friends at one point, but that had ended, and Hermione knew that for a fact. But were she and Ron actually considered _enemies_, like Harry and Malfoy? No, certainly she and Ron would talk things out before _that_ happened…_hopefully._

Suddenly, Hermione stopped as a new thought dawned on her. She finally had a term for the marred relationship between her and Ron, and it was so obvious that she didn't know why she couldn't see it before.

They were prefects, Hermione thought sadly as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

They were nothing more than _prefects._

…**End…**

* * *

Oh, I hoped you all liked this story! I was just wondering last night…what did Ron and Hermione do during prefect meetings when they supposedly "hated' each other? So I wrote this little story, and I really hope everyone enjoyed it.

Tell me how I did, please! And check out my other one-shots, and "Hear My Voice: Ginny Weasley's Journal" as well, okay?

Also, my new project, "Black Ice", will be posted no later than **Monday, September 5, 2005.** Make sure to check that out, too!

3 Rox


End file.
